This invention relates to a game toy of a type utilizing a spinning top as a primary element of the game.
There have of course been provided in the past various types of spinning tops which when placed in rapid rotation can spin for an extended period of time on an upwardly facing support surface by a gyroscope type action. The game of the present invention is of a type in which such a spinning top is utilized as a control part for producing movement of another element of the game structure.
There has heretofore been proposed a game in which a spinning top has been placed in rotation on the floor of a box like structure, with small bowling pin type elements placed on the floor at different locations, and with the scoring of the game being determined by how many of the pins are knocked down by the motion of the spinning top. The top is placed in operation by each player in turn, by placing its upper and lower ends within fixed locating recesses at an end of the box-like structure, and then pulling a string through an opening in the end of that structure to turn the top rapidly.